The Gardevior family
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: "You know when you think of a family you think of a loving family right? Well these guys love me too much to the point of where its terrifying. Gardevior and her children have each a special kind of love that only so much a sane person could only take. Did i mention this is gonna be a yandere story?" Id be god smacked if you are following this story.
1. Dinner

I rub my wrist from the pain of what my Gardevior has used cuffs to restrained my hands so that I do not escape and to protect me from any ideas of harming myself. Gardevior sets me down on the dinning table with a kirlia that is giving me the watchful  
/eye making sure I'm not gonna do anything funny.

'Master I assume you are comfortable with your dinner? I made it with love and effort.' I looked up and nodded so that I can avoid pissing her off. Kirlia hands me bread and butter and I pass on the milk to gardevior as she happily gladly thanks me for  
/my manners.

Kirlia used telekinesis to bring in cooked meat to the table, 'I made small cuts to make sure it's easier to eat and so thatmaster couldnot choke and die.' I told kirlia I'm not gonna die by large chunks of meat. Kirlia got upset, 'master  
I refuse to prepare meat

that will kill master!'

Gardevior slams a knife on the table to restore order on the table, 'Kirlia it's not nice to yell on the table and master please no sarcasm or else you loose your hands privileges and I will spoon feed you.'

I apologized and said it won't happen. Gardevior smiled and patted on the table telling everyone to eat without any disruption, as I began eating I've wondered what meat did kirlia use and what did gardevior put in the rice because I know that those two  
/always have a freakish way to put a part of them in me which obviously makes me feel like crap.

As I'm half way done with food a Ralts climbed to my lap and settled with happiness while reading my emotions, I felt ok yet bothered. Gardevior did a quick cough to get my attention, 'master I know how you feel and it's been a hard week ever since you  
/tried to escape from us, but you know how your ralts would be heavily devastated she would be right master?'

I looked at the ralts remembering when she was born and only cared for is me very deeply and that's it. She only saw Gardevior and kirliaas sisters but only saw me as the closest friend that she cares enough to the point of finding me hiding in  
a cave

that's like 4 miles away and alerting the others of my location so that I won't escape.

As I'm finished with my dinner Gardevior collects the plates and dinning utensils to have them washed, unfortunately for me I can't do much action because of my last escape I have to tell them of what am I gonna do because they will suspect me escaping.  
/'I'm going to the living room and watch Television.' Gardevior nodes with my permission as kirlia and Ralts hold my hand to the living room and waited for the tv to turn on.

'Ah master can we watch cartoons?' Raltsasked me. 'No master feels much comfortable watching si-fi movies because it's more appropreate his age.' Ralts hugs me tightly and tells me cartoons are the best while Kirlia says sci-fi is the best, my mind  
is

at war which one is best for everyone and which one should I pick. As I get frustrated I decided to get up from the room and try to leave just to clear my head in the bathroom.

Gardevior suddenly freezes my movements with a upset voice, 'where do you think your going master leaving Kirlia and Ralts alone to argue about tv. Your gonna make us cry you know that and you know how much I care about you and everyone else so please  
/don't run and fix this problem.'

I didn't say anything.

Gardevior is getting upset, 'master I know your stressed out and want to leave to cool off but you know my rules and my love for you is to keep you safe so don't think doing anything funny is gonna help this situation!' Ralts starts crying, 'you mean  
/your leaving us again master? No I don't want master to leave! Please do leave me! I want to watch cartoons with you master.' Kirlia Drags my frozen body to the couch while having an upset face. 'How could you make Ralts cry and escaping us again,  
/I want an apology and a hug or else I'll rip out your finger and keep it as an apology!'

Suddenly Gardevior did a psychic attack on the wall that almost made a hole on the wall. Calmly Gardevior proposed to break up the commotion,'I know we're upset of master leaving the living room and I do not blame for his indecisiveness but do you know  
/that both really have to argue?

Kirlia and Ralts felt bad and apologized to me and Gardevior for arguing and giving me stress but demand comfort. Gardevior agrees to them and tells me that they want comfort and so does she. Knowing that they will become aggressive and become terrifying  
/if they don't calm down I nodded and told Gardevior to guide me to her room. Gardevior locks her arm and hand to mine while Kirlia and Ralts held my other hand to my room, I glanced hundreds of pictures of me, Gardevior, Kirlia, and Ralts kissing,  
/hugging, being silly etc while the painting at the end of the hallway is a painting of us in 1800s style. I sighed and remembered 'her' and her warm words to me back then. Gardevior looked at me with jealousy with empty directly at my face.

'It's rude to remember someone who tried to steal my love away from me.'

'That obstacle is gone master and your mine' said Kirlia

'I don't like anyone taking master away from me, your mine alone forever.' Said Ralts

Immediately I was dragged into the darkness of my room as the door slams shut and locked.


	2. Walk

It's morning and I feel tired form what Gardevior, Kirlia, and Ralts did to me last night while keeping me awake until 4 in the morning. Gardevior is at the other room probably reading a book while using her abilities to know what's going on around the house so that I don't escape. Kirlia and Ralts is still sleeping on me knowing they have a tight grip on my shirt. Ralts has the tightest grip because she cares about me dangerously too much, I slowly got up not moving too fast to make them mad thinking I'm escaping their presence.

I only sat up straight looking at the dusty pictures on the wall and few old blood stains probably intruders or my past friends/Pokémon I once had. The brown and green curtains look old and Victorian like while behind it is iron bars and twisted nails that is rusty probably to keep me from gripping on it to remove it.

I looked at my chest and it's full of bite marks, claw marks, and small scars that makes it look like I've been tortured but in their eyes to them it's love and trying to feel closer to my warmth. 'It's our love master and we couldn't help ourselves but we wanted to get more closer to you.' Ralts says that with her eyes empty with a small smile, I told Ralts it's going to ruin my skin if you claw too much on my skin and it's gonna leave ugly marks. Ralts ignored my request and started sucking on one of my fingers while painfully biting them for blood, I wanted to jerk away but she's refusing to let go. Kirlia begins to wake up noticing Ralts is already making a move on my already and becoming jealous.

'Hey that's no fair and it's to early for that master is gonna feel uncomfortable pulse I called dibs on that hand!' Ralts stopped for a moment and muffled a word, 'leave me alone I love him.' Kirlia began to get upset and used her psychic powers to get Ralts away from my hand but Ralts got enraged because she got forced out of her happiness so she started fighting back with her own psychic attacks.

'How dare you rip away from masters hand you stupid dumb idiot!' Ralts shouted

'I called dibs first last night so you what makes you think you are going hoard his body from me you stupid mushroom head!'

Both of them kept throwing attacks while I took the opportunity to get out of the room before I get hit from their attacks. As I walked half way out of the hallway Gardevior stopped me with an annoyed look. 'Where do you think your going master and why didn't you stop them before they start destroying out room?'

I didn't say anything knowing the reason is to get out of the way and hoping her psychic attention would be on those two but knowing Gardevior's psychic abilities are ridiculously powerful she always makes sure I'm in her presence and in psychic field. Gardevior grabs my hand and walks to the room freezing both Ralts and Kirlia in the air.

'What in the name of Arceus is going on here and did you know you two are too occupied on calling each other names that master slipped out of the room without you two noticing it?'

Both Kirlia and Ralts looked embarrassed but they tried to pin it on each other with stupid or selfish reasons but Gardevior is not having any of it. 'Shut the hell up both of you and because you let master out of your view and almost destroying the room you two will go in the separate rooms for the whole day without touching or seeing master!'

Kirlia and Ralts looked terrified when they herd that they would not see or touch master, they begged anything but the rooms. Gardevior shook her head and immediately went up stairs and placed both of them in the rooms with the doors locked and sealed their powers till the door is open. I looked at both doors feeling bad for them as I hear banging, scrapping, and crying from the other side. Gardevior grabbed my finger and guided me down stairs.

'Master you know I had to do it because I'm like the mother of those two and I have to teach them about consequences of their actions and have them learn of that they need to protect you and love you like a father but they are still young and I love them as much as I love you.'

I looked at Gardevior knowing she is showing her crazy unstable self of how her love for me is grater than anyone even Ralts disturbing love for me is nothing compared to Gardevior's selfish love that is enough to kill my family and the Pokémon I once had. Gardevior held my hands and walked with me to the cloths room.

'Change master we're going for a walk at the gardens I want to be with you.'

I changed into my best shirt, jacket, and pants along with my bag and watch. As I finished Gardevior began getting herself quickly while she undoes the barrier and the locks, when she is finished she opens the door and holds my hand while we go outside from the house.

'Doesn't this feel nice and warm master? Brings back memories when we first met and how much memories we made in the warm forest and the city.'

It does bring back memories both light and dark especially the day of the murders but she fabricates it as, 'for our love.' I asked Gardevior why did she become this violent killer that always fabricates all her actions with love and protection which the truth is she is a cold hearted killer that is selfish on just me alone.

Gardevior shushes me and kisses me ignoring on what I said, 'don't be mean master you know better the reason I did all of this is for love right? I mean that human girl is only limited on what she could do while for me I have everything with my psychic powers along with my love that no one could ever achieve.'

I told Gardevior that she maybe limited but doesn't mean you have to kill her or anything but knowing raising my voice would be meaningless to Gardevior's ears and only telling her that I still care for people and never hurt them. 'Gardevior hugs my arm and tells me one of the best reason why she loves me is because I'm never violent unlike back then when I tried fighting back hard against her...that never works.

We took strolls around the park, seeing other Pokémon in a far away distance, and buying ice cream. She loves vanilla and green tea flavored while I like Rocky road but Gardevior would like whatever I order or eat. In the afternoon both of us seem to enjoy to enjoy the view of the valley bellow and the distant city ahead, in the other hand I have been thinking a ton of ways of escaping and running away from this place...away from Gardevior.

Gardevior looks at me a bit annoyed but she puts a smile and pokes my cheeks, 'gezes master you silly person you know that escaping me would be impossible and even if you did escape from me you know I will find you no matter where your at I will always find your adorable face. I hope your not gonna think about escaping again like last time right?

I nodded and asked Gardevior if I could at least pay respects to my Pokémon at least, Gardevior nods but in her supervision because she gets jealous real easily and I have to make sure she doesn't destroy the stones resembling my deceased Pokémon. After that we went home and she reseals the barrier and locks the door while letting Kirlia and Ralts out of their rooms.

'You two learned your lesson?'

Both of them looked like they are shivering with fear and emotions while they nod promising they will always look after master no mater the differences they have.

'Good, you may be with master.'

Kirlia and Ralts hurried to my arms and hugged them while I walked to the dining table while feeling their bites filled with love and insanity.

(Poor poor guy feeling always tortured, think this is bad wait till it's disturbing in the next one.)


	3. Needs

It's afternoon at the house and Ralts has been more needy than your usual day, she wants me to play with her next give her more attention like her usual antics but she is becoming more demanding with more irritation when she wines. Ralts begins to pull my arm and giggles of how much attention I am giving her but in reality I just want her to leave me be.

'It's cute how you frustrated you are master and I love the attention you are giving me too. Look at me more ok mater?'

I told Ralts I am exhausted and the reason why I'm tense is because you guys are always on my case on even getting close to even a window that I just wanted to stare at the mountain to remind myself when freedom was not even a sin.

All of a sudden Ralts puffs her cheeks and uses confusion on the window out of sheer jealousy and angry at the window, 'why do you care about a window?! The window did nothing for you, it did not even shower you love and care like I do! Its a window master and it's just an object that just lets in light ok? I maybe just a small Ralts but if learn to surpass my own limits just for master.'

I pushed her buttons a bit off the edge because I was thinking about the outside world than her, makes me think she's crazy but if I think of Ralts generally crazy then it would make me the cause of why is she like this...the motivation of protecting me and her happiness.

I began to get up and told Ralts I need to talk to Gardevior about the psychologist appointment for her and some medications for Kirlia and her delusions. Ralts begins to look down with disappointment because I'm talking about others again instead of her, before she throws a fit I told Ralts that I am still going to play with her even though I am busy I promise her we would play.

'I know master you are telling the truth because I can feel the truth. I wanna play hide and seek in my room because when master is in my room its like I can be with just master and that's all.'

I agreed to go with Ralts to play hide and seek knowing Gardevior wants Ralts to not throw a psychic fit and Gardevior would have to punish me for disturbing the peace. I followed Ralts down the hall to the rooms where Ralts and Kirlia's rooms were neighboring next to each other. Kirlia notices my presence and teleports herself to my back and hugs my neck for warmth.

'Hey master, why are fooling with my sister and not letting me join in the fun?'

Ralts became annoyed of how Kirlia is attempting to make a move on me when Ralts has other plans that she already called my time stop first. Kirlia made a taunting face to Ralts and said to Ralts that I have a better time with Kirlia than Ralts, that was a bad move.

'Master Kirlia is being mean to me!' I told Kirlia that Ralts has already called dibs on my attention so you have to wait your turn. Kirlia held my hand and just stared at my eyes with disappointment and said to me that there will me a time where my actions will have consequences. Kirlia closes the door while Ralts drags me into her room and the first thing I do is cover my eyes because Ralts room is a nightmare to look at and it involves me, Ralts asks me to sit on the bed and comfort her while thinking happy days. I do this while not looking and to be honest I have very little no no idea what Ralts room looks like but what I know is that her room looks very bright if you ask me but I dare not look. It took a long time till Ralts is satisfied and fast asleep while for me I need help out of the room, this is where Kirlia comes to play and leads me to her room where I am washed and given a head massage to help with whatever the room is affecting my body.

'Boy you are becoming more resistant to sister's room even though most people even mom has a hard time staying in that room.'

I tell Kirlia that Ralts is a abnormally weird Pokémon.

Suddenly Kirlia grabs both my hands.

'Even I can be messed up, remember when you were talking to those female girls?' I didn't respond.

'I had to get rid of them because I remember very well from mother that master is not aloud to talk to anybody but us and always guard and care for master no matter how hard and pointless he tries to escape.'

I tell Kirlia that I can't always remain here and there will be a day I have to leave and you can't keep me here forever.

Kirlia pushes me to bed and stabs my hand and left foot with a rod leaving me in agonizing pain, 'then we will have to punish you and force you to love us even if you resist us, mother loves us and I will not let you abandon her love for you.'

Kirlia forces a kiss on me while I stare at the door with fright while Gardevior stands at the edge of the door with glowing empty red eyes reminding me that there is no escape from her love and I mist love her children even if they are crazy like Gardevior. Kirlia breaths heavily and grins at me says like she wants more than just a kiss.

Kirlia uses her psychic powers to close the door and immediately starts ripping the shirt off of me and starts licking all over me aggressively. My mind is in a fragile state and is both in pain and feeling really turned on what Kirlia is doing to me, Kirlia begins to suck the blood from my hand and left foot while rubbing my blood all over her body making her feel nothing but hot steaming pleasure.

'Ah no, I'm not done I want more of master I want to feel good for master. I need you to take me master.'

As I tried to respond to her I slowly start loosing strength because of the bleeding from my hand and foot. 'Aw master is sleepy but don't worry I will do all the work for you while you take a nice long nap ok?'

I begin to black out.

-

Well this is the first time doing a close lemonish part and I'm not good at these and feel very uncomfortable so I need some time getting use to these type of things, especially these type of crazies.


	4. going out

I slumped on the table while drinking warm tea provided by Gardevior who is comforting me of what Kirlia did to me last night. She did some disturbing things that made me feel violated even now I feel like in spring pain.

"Master is in great pain, I feel bad and worry about you sometimes. But don't worry Kirlia is going to hold back from her frustrating urges she never shares with us right?"

Kirlia is too much in bliss to even care what Gardevior is demanding, she just realizes I am at the table looking miserable as ever because of her uncontrollable emotions for me. "took me long enough to even let go of masters sexy ass, Ralts can be a buzzkill because I wanted to go further but no mother is too strict on that."

Gardevior telekinetically flung a bunch of knives the ceiling from anger and jealousy of what kirlia just said. "Kirlia I want you to shut the hell up on showing off, besides I did him right on the spot! You just did him like you would fuck a defenseless person without mercy."

Kirlia grinned a little, "Says the one whom killed 40 plus pokemon/people just to get rid of any love obstacles but I'm also guilty of doing the same thing."

Ralts looked annoyed and wanted attension, "Hey I killed too!"

Kirlia and I looked at Ralts with disturbed looking faces, "please do not describe how do you do it." Ralts begun to bring tears to eyes of how I and Karla don't want to know how does she kill her enemies even if everyone is guilty of at lease killing a person/pokemon except for me because I'm not insane like everybody.

"Now now everybody we all have the same crime like everybody else except we didi it to protect master. Thats our goal and its always our goal to make sure master doesn't get out of his seat to escape out conversation thinking us being distracted is enough for a getaway."

Kirlia looked serious, "Were not that dumb master, not nice to escape while were talking." Ralts teleported to my arm and immediately latched on to me, "Master go back to your chair and talk to us please."

I wanted to leave but these guys won't let me because for some reason Im like a stress ball to everyone and I hate that a lot.

After the conversation about protecting me that went on for almost two hours Gardevior wanted to take me to the market for assistance to buy some ingredients. I would get this opportunity to escape the house and make a break for it at the market, but I prefer not to deal with pissed off Gardevior and deal with over protective Gardevior.

We hiked down the hill and headed to the market place where its like a simple market shop where they only sold on the basic healthy items around these places. "Master, would it be better if we buy 4 pounds of fruits and 2 dozen eggs to suffice two weeks to feed us?" Id agree so because of what we grow is enough for at least a week. I told her just get the basics and buy new utensils because the old ones are starting to crack due to Gardeviors past tempers and the history of how she murders her victims.

I looked around for the magazines where they have the, "Good stuff" secretly hidden in normal magazines. Im usually good at smuggling these into my room because when Gardevior says she needs to check out the spices its gonna be a while like five minutes and thats all I got. I picked out only three and made it look like I cannot decide which vegetable I want.

"I think the best lemon grass is the ones that is the ripest ones." I got surprised as she helps me pick out the lemon grass and readying all the items for purchase, as we walk back to the house Gardevior hums a happy tune while not being her usual talkative self.

As we almost head to the house gardevior froze me in place with her powers feeling like she's pissed but she's smiling, "Im not dumb master, I want you to show me what you bought without my attention." I told her that I only have is the groceries I bought but she is not having my lies.

"I don't it when you lie master." She tightens her powers on my arm. "I would be disrespectful if you become unfaithful and lie to me master. I want to see what did you really bought."

I screamed ok and she lets go and lets me pull out magazines out of my pants and shirt that looks like normal life magazines/ Gardevior looks at these magazines and skims through it.

"Hey master, I didn't know you like sight seeing and adventures. We will go together one day and its gonna be so much memories…just us."

I relaxed thinking she didn't see the "special pages."

Gardevior tells me to hold on as she hands them back while dropping blank papers on the trash, suddenly Gardevior teleports to me and pulls my shirt to her eye level looking incredibly pissed and serious.

"You are really have some balls on buying dirty magazines, thinking shoving them down your pants hide those unnecessary pleasures that is not from us."

I explained I just want to read something interesting once in my life and it cant always be you guys because I got my needs too.

"That doesn't mean you get to cheat on us master!" She proceeds to destroy the magazines one by one until they are nothing but powdered dust and drags me into the house and straps me on the chair. Kirlia and Ralts overheard the commotion and they were as mad at me as Gardevior and wanted to give me a lesson that I will never forget.

"Tonight were going to teach master that other pleasures are not welcomed in this family and we are masters pleasures even if he disagrees with it or not." I protest for the fact its Gardeviors fault that Ralts has this perverted mind because of the influence she is bringing to children even Kirlia falls victim to Gardeviors perverted mind. Ralts and kirlia grinned and licked their lips ignoring my logic and protest.

"Oh master, if you understood mothers love and protection all those years you would understand it is all for you and we prefer it this way than be some ordinary pokemon that will jut let master go all willy nilly to other trainers and pokemon instead of us."

Kirlia's eyes lost her lights on her eyes, "Mother is the reason why I have purpose in this life and you are my goal. Protecting you from this unnecessary crap is one of them, but never thing of us as a victim but as angels protecting you from evil and bad seeds that try to harm you."

"I regret it all"…..

Well It took me a while for this because i was thinking left and right on how am I going with this and going into the main characters shoes on what would he think and do because he's in a shitty situation. Ok ok I need some criticism because if I were to improve on this canvas of a story i need some improvements like how am I gonna make Ralts and Kalia fear Gardevior without making it sound like its a chore and how can I make it more creepy and not too cliche of horror.

I await your criticism…


	5. Extra:aka my mind

Ralts looked at the reader, "ah your here for a story huh? Well the writer's brain turned into mush because of a five shot macchiato aftermath and his first chemistry quiz which he felt like shit while typing the latest story and felt his first deadline on story typing."

Kirlia began to laugh while trying to say something, "We knew something like this is gonna happen so what we agreed on is that we are looking for people who knows how to make the reader shit their pants and make recommendations while the writer will skim through it and come up with a good story without half assing it."

Ralts and Krlia pats the poor writers brain of information overload feeling story of how chemistry is a bitch to remember.

"well we cant all me geniuses and remember we gotta figure out how are we going to write the SCP story which its SUPPOSED TO BE A SEPARATE STORY INSTED OF LUMPING IT WITH OTHER STORIES!"

Suddenly Kirlias mouth was silenced with a psychic powers.

"What did I say about using unnecessary loud noises." Kirlia nodded with apologetic nodding.

"Thank you Kirlia i forgive you. Anyways readers if you do read this or just glance at our unnecessary extra chapter post, its because we need some thrown out ideas for our writer who only write or type when he sees something terrifying or pieces together ideas from other subjects that ties into his."

Kirlia and Ralts builds a small inbox with a note that says ideas.

"we shall await your ideas!"

Tbh i didn't have to do this, but when my creative juices runs low with just me typing blindly I'm just making up crap and i loose track so uh got any suggestions?


End file.
